


Recess

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [313]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: little sammy meeting dean out at recess and dean eventually learns just to walk him back to kindergarten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recess

Dean was chilling on one of the benches, watching the other kids play during recess.

If any of the games had actually interested him today, he’d probably be playing too.

Instead he relaxed on the bench, waiting for the footsteps that he was used to hearing by now.

Almost on cue, he heard the scuff of footsteps, and Dean turned to see Sammy staring at him.

“Sneaked out  _again_?” Dean asked, a small amused grin on his face. “Come on, Sammy. Can’t keep doing that.”

“But I wanna see you, an’ I don’ get a chance ta durin’ school.” Sam whined softly. Dean moved and held his hand out, and Sam took it.

“I know, but you gotta stay in class. Don’t wanna get in trouble, do ya?”

“Well….no, but I still wanna see you.” Sam said.

“We see each other in the hallway.” Dean said, passing the teachers. Some rolled their eyes, others gave them genuine smiles. “We’re still in the same school.”

“I know….just….miss you.”

Dean sighed and his hand pulled away from Sam’s hand and wrapped around Sam’s shoulders as they walked back to Sam’s class.

“I miss you too, but we’ll see each other on the bus, and I see you when I go to lunch. And, like I said, we see each other in the halls all the time.”

Sam nodded, and they walked through the halls.

“So what are you doing right now in class?” Dean asked.

“Macaroni art. The macaroni is all sorts of colors and we get to make them for our families, so I’m makin’ one for you, and one for Daddy.”

“Cool.” Dean said, with a grin. They walked up to Sam’s room and Dean opened the door, leading him in. “I found someone.” He announced, seeing Sam’s teacher.

“Always escaping, that one.” Sam’s teacher said, rolling her eyes, and giving a soft chuckle. “Can’t turn my back from you, can I, Sam?”

Sam shrugged, and the teacher grinned.

“Thank you for bringing him back, Dean.”

“No problem.” Dean said. “Bye Sammy. See you later.”

“Bye Dean!” Sam said, going back to his seat, and continuing his art.

Dean grinned, and turned away, heading back out to recess, sitting on the bench again, and laughing to himself.


End file.
